


Sugar Cone

by RomeoandAntoinette



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomeoandAntoinette/pseuds/RomeoandAntoinette
Summary: Corrin and Jakob are childhood friends turned coworkers. One day, Corrin decides to take the next step and ask her best friend out on a date.  Of course, he accepts in a heartbeat. [Fluff] [Modern AU] [Jokamu]





	Sugar Cone

First dates had never been Corrin’s forte.

In fact, they were such a break in routine for the young woman that she hadn’t even been on one before. Sure, she had a circle of friends she constantly hung out with, and there had even been a few times where she’d met a singular friend for a few boozy brunches or for occasionally spiked but always appetizer-heavy Happy Hours after work, but it had always been platonic.

Just friends meeting friends.

The desire for a deeper connection never presented itself as being a need, or even a want, for her.

That is, until one late evening after work.

Following a particularly long day of email blasts and paperwork stacks, Jakob had stayed back with Corrin to help her shut down the office after everyone else had already departed. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence that they were the last two to leave the building, but that evening, he’d gone above and beyond his duty and helped her even more than usual.

By the time they’d made their way out the front door, the sun had already set well below the horizon and transformed the city around them from a concrete jungle to a maze of neon lights.

The two had opted to walk together to the nearest metro station. Along the way, they talked casually but enthusiastically about their weekend plans. Both happened to have nothing pressing on their schedules.

Upon realizing that, Corrin felt a strange temptation that had never manifested before.

She’d always had a slight crush on her childhood friend, but the idea of acting on any romantic intentions with him had always seemed strangely taboo. She was also afraid that he’d say no, or that the uncomfortable rejection could tear their friendship asunder.

It was a risk that, up until that moment, she’d never felt was worth it.

Not until that moment.

Before he could part ways with her and head for his own platform, she grabbed his hand and gently guided him back to her side.

Perhaps it had been the fact that he’d stayed with her at the office, or maybe it was the fact that he’d walked with her to a station that he didn’t frequent often…or maybe it was the simple fact that they both had identical openings in their schedule.

Regardless, something had changed.

“Hey, Jakob. How about we go on a date this weekend? Just the two of us?”

The words had left her mouth faster than her brain would process them.

Before she even had the chance to reconsider, he stared back at her with bright eyes.

His response—“Yes, I’d love to!”—had made her heart soar.

At that moment, she swore she’d never been more excited to try something new in her whole life.

Now, as the two strolled along one of the city’s lakefront avenues on a balmy spring morning, she realized that her heart was pounding even harder and faster than it had been before.

Jakob had been the one to pitch a quiet walk along the embankment, which was fronted with colorfully decorated shops and small boutiques. The sidewalk was dusted with blush-colored petals from the line of blossoming trees that stretched down the walkway. With each breeze, a rainfall of sweet-smelling petals danced around them like fresh snowfall.

Kids of all ages ran around with dizzying excitement in the nearby park and couples in swan boats ambled lazily in the lake, some bearing frivolities like parasols of crepes from one of the many nearby snack carts that were peppered throughout the quaint district.

While crepes had sounded lovely, the two decide to grab a more portable snack for their rendezvous that would also serve the dual purpose of fending off the warmth of the early afternoon spring sunshine.

 “So, how is it?” Jakob inquired. He dipped his head to glimpse Corrin’s face as she leaned in to take another bite of her ice cream, which consisted of a sugar top topped with three extra-large scoops of ice cream.

A prolonged moan of delight was her initial response.

“It’s so good,” she cooed with sincere enthusiasm. “Ice cream was such a good choice.”

When she pulled away, a rainbow sprinkle stubbornly clung to her bottom lip. Jakob couldn’t smother a grin at the adorable sight.

“What flavors did you get again?” asked Jakob as the two continued to walk along, enjoying the scenic waterfront views while they ambled. The two friends didn’t have an explicit destination since neither of them had been to the area before, but it was enough to just explore someplace new while enjoying each other’s company.

“It’s green tea, cherry blossom, and honey lavender,” she said while pointing a manicured fingertip at each delicately stacked tier. “Topped with rainbow sprinkles and banana slices, of course!”

His teeth worried his top lip to hold back a chuckle.

“Well, of course,” he nodded in return. “Anything else would be ludicrous.”

Had Corrin not needed two hands to hold her dessert, she would have given him a good-humored smack on the shoulder as payback for his snide comment. The best she could do was toss him a sideways glance.

He lifted a brow at the concoction of flavors in her hand. “Still, those are no doubt very interesting choices. I’d be too intimidated.”

Then, his curious tone then gave way to well-meaning apprehension. “Does it taste…good? Or, is it like eating a bouquet?”

It was a fair question, all things considered.

“Yeah, maybe getting three earthier flavors wasn’t the best idea,” she conceded with a laugh. “It is a little floral, but since it’s so mild, it’s not overpowering or anything. However, I may enlist your help to finish it. Throwing any part of this away would be a crime.”

Jakob laughed musically and Corrin couldn’t help but blush. It was such a wonderful sight to watch her friend display such uncharacteristic mirth. Just seeing Jakob smile was enough to send people into a tizzy on the rare occasion when an emotion other than stony-faced indifference eclipsed his face.

If their other friends could see him now, they’d probably think they were hallucinating from an ice-cream induced coma, Corrin thought.

He even teased her in return. With a sly wink, he drawled, “It would be an honor to serve.”

Perhaps it was her imagination or blatant inexperience playing tricks on her, but Jakob seemed to be having fun.

“So, what did you get again?” he asked as he looked at the impressive dessert in her hand. It was much smaller than Corrin’s in size, but even more brightly colored than hers.

“Just a sugar cone with strawberry ice cream,” he said with a light chuckle. He was only a few bites away from polishing it off.

The reveal made her grin ear-to-ear. “You have always loved sweets and fruit, ever since we were kids.”

Memories bombarded of the two running through their childhood boarding house together. While they’d both came from different worlds and called the citadel for entirely different reasons, they had never been anything less than equals inside the walls. To cope with the tumultuous tidings their upbringings threw at them and the different hurdles they had to overcome, the two of them had taken refuge in each other’s company.

Growing up, they read books together and defied house rules by staying up late just so they could sneak into each other’s rooms and talk. They created their own fairytales by passing stories back and forth, and they even hid snacks from mealtimes for their late-night talks. He hoarded cookies for her and she saved packs of jams and jellies for him. Fresh fruit was precious, but when the opportunity presented itself, they pulled their haul together and held makeshift high teas by candlelight in one of their narrow bedrooms. Corrin’s was larger, so they often met there.

The days that Corrin’s warring families would come by and take her away were the worst. When she returned days later, she always confided in him how she would have preferred to stay with him instead of being forced to choose a side of her family to side him.

To each other, they were a true family. They shared everything, even their hopes and dreams. Corrin had told him that, one day, her dream was to own her own business. She wanted to work in the social sector helping provide kids and teenagers like them.

Jakob said his dream was to become her first employee.

When they became legal adults, the two friends had been able to do just that. Their bond had kept them both sane. Years of complications had stretched their friendship to its limits on rare occasions, but it never broke. The same relationship transferred perfectly to the start-up, where Corrin headed the operations and Jakob served as her primary associate, handling everything else that she didn’t have time to tackle. They’d managed and thrived alongside each other, and Jakob couldn’t have dreamed for anything more.

That is, not until his closest companion had asked him on a date.

“I…suppose I’m not very adventurous,” he admitted sheepishly, his voice low as he slowly reentered present times.

Corrin licked the leftover tackiness from her fingertips before objecting to his statement with a clumsy headshake.

Turns out, she’d been able to finish her ice cream after all.

“That’s not true at all!” she asserted with wide eyes. It was as if his words had genuinely surprised her. “Weren’t you the one who suggested that we take a walk someplace neither of us had ever been before?”

He shrugged. “Well, yes, but that doesn’t mean much.”

She pouted playfully. “Well, it means a lot to me. I’ve never been to this part of town before, and I probably would have never thought to come here if you hadn’t brought it up! I’m always so busy with work that I rarely stray too much from my routine but being out with you has been the most fun I’ve had in a long time.”

“…Really?” he asked. The sentiment hit hard for him. In fact, such a statement was the highest praise she could have bestowed on him.

“Really,” she agreed. “I must say, Jakob. Both inside and outside the office, it seems like you’re a perfect associate.”

With a slight change in step, she veered her path just enough to gently bump her shoulder against his torso. The gentle jostle was meant to hit his shoulder, but due to his height, it only jostled his bicep.

“Ha, well then,” he laughed before leaning down so he could bump his own shoulder against hers in return. “I’d dare not argue with such a kind statement. I’ll have to accept your undeserving compliment, I suppose.”

At this, an impish grin graced Corrin’s feature. “Wait a second. Am I witnessing history? Did you really just accept praise?”

His face colored instantly. “You stop that.”

She did stop talking for a moment, but only to guffaw and clap her hands victoriously.

“You did!” Corrin announced in glee. She then began to examine her curiosity around in mock curiously. She even lifted a hand to her brow, as if enhancing her scope of vision to peer far off into the horizon. “Is there a prize brigade somewhere? Do they have a ‘miracle’ category for those scientific discovery trophies?”

“Corrin…” he groaned, the smile on his face betrayed the forced annoyance in his voice.

“Oh, or are we on the radio instead?” she teased relentlessly. “Did you set me up? Is this a prank?”

A spark glimmered in his lilac eyes. Corrin noticed it immediately and knew exactly what he had in mind.

As if in sync, the two tried to bump each other’s shoulders at the same time.

Corrin laughed as they both bounced away from each other as a result of the force. Both spun down the sidewalk in giggly twirls that must have been quite a sight for casual spectators who happens to be walking or lofting in boats nearby.

When they rejoined in the middle of the path, other breeze rolled down the walkway and sent a scatter of blossoms around them. Jakob’s long hair was swept off his face and Corrin pulled her loose sweater closer to her body to fend off the temporary chill.

Then, their hands accidentally touched. Heat arced between their fingertips electrically.

Instead of pulling away, they remained joined between their two bodies, with her fingers lingering around his wrist. When he slowly overturned his hand and took her palm into hers for a gentle squeeze, she didn’t attempt to pull away. In fact, she relished in the familiar warmth.

Through the aromatic haze of petals, the two looked up from their joined grasp. One set of eyes met another.

Before knew it, she’d taken an extra step toward him. He’d also drifted closer to her, as if the two were magnetized.

The two continued to inch closer and closer until their faces were merely a hair’s breadth apart.

Then, there was no distance between them at all.

Their mouths slid together slowly. At first, the press of their mouths was a barely-there caress. After a moment of lingering, both angled their heads and kissed again with unabashed fullness. Hesitation turned to enthusiasm as their lips parted and touched again and again in a series of chaste, butterfly kisses, each more tender and loving than the last. They kissed as if they were making up for years of time apart.

When they parted, both giggly and grinning, only Jakob continued to stare intently. It looked as if he had something more to say.

“What?” she asked, her face as pink as the blossoms continued to rustle overhead.

“…You were right,” he said, voice featherlight as he pulled her mouth from hers. She could see where her tinted lip balm had left a slight tinge of color behind on his lips. “Floral, but still sweet.”

The comment caught her off-guard, but only for a moment.

“I think you’re sweeter, you dork,” she whispered as she reached up to glide her thumb across his peach-tinted lips. “Here, you’ve got a little something…”

Before she could wipe away the smear of lip balm, he pivoted his head teasing out of her reach flashed her shy smile that would have been coquettish without his obvious blush.

Rolling her eyes at his flirtatious antics, she relented and inched up on her tiptoes.

This time, a sweet combination of strawberry and sugar cone greeted her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please tell me your favorite ice cream flavors in the comments section! It’s always a fun question to ask people, especially since there are so many flavors on the market to choose! One might say it’s a good…icebreaker.  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! You're all amazing people, and I look forward to bringing you all more content soon.
> 
> Until then, I'll see you guys around. Buh-bye for now!


End file.
